1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the electrostatic removal of contaminants from air and industrial and domestic gases, and more particularly to the use of a very short duration, high voltage pulsating electrical corona discharge for that purpose. Still more particularly, it provides an improved method and highly effective apparatus for enhancing the capacity of the pulsed corona to modify the molecular structure of, and destroy, pollutants.